


The Silence After The Pain

by booping_the_snoot



Series: In Another Life [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Effectively killing Mavis and their victim, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Other, Psychic Abilities, Theres only 2 characters but like, aaaand the black whole implodes on itself, basically only one, bc theyre dead, but like, how to summary, listen this is just REALLY VAGUE okay, matter manipulation, sorta - Freeform, they literally make a black hole and use themself as the center, theyre dead, to be accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: All good things must come to an end. Mavis doesn't consider themself to be good, but the being across from them? It deserves to be killed, a thousand times over. To be wiped from every universe. From existence.Mavis thinks this will have to do, though.





	The Silence After The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Yo I went back to revise this after a year, and like. Yo.

Silence.

 

Mavis looked down around themself, the environment blurry as their glasses had been destroyed. Despite this, they were able to observe the world around them.

 

...

 

It was very, very dark.

 

And they were… floating?

 

Small lights decorated their view. _Stars_ , their concussed mind supplied. _Galaxies._

 

Their entire face was sticky, and it felt warm around their nose and ears. The blurriness was stronger than the usual I-forgot-my-glasses-at-home, their mind helpfully supplied once more.

 

Wait, they were concussed?

 

Putting a hand up to their head, it came away wet. Huh. Mavis could have sworn that they already knew this.

 

Mavis mentally slapped themself - which actually hurt quite a lot, as their head has had enough damage for one day, thanks, and they refocused their mind on the mission at hand.

 

Yeah. Suicide via self-imploding, man-made black hole. They wanted to question if it was _really_ man made, but they needed to focus. Okay, so, mental checklist. Fight the bad-guy, check. Win, um… Mavis could fill-... have Dahlia fill it out for them later. That was… all they had. They weren’t exactly on top of their game, recently…

 

Fuck, they didn’t wanna die. They really, _really_ didn’t wanna die. Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckFUCK-_

 

This is the only way. Mavis had already garenteed their death, making a... pocket timeline? Like this. They couldn't feel it, but they knew it was already happening- the liquification of their brain.

 

Mavis should be delighted. Their first family that actually stayed, and they’re saving them. But, it still hurt. It hurt a lot, and Mavis wanted the feeling to go away- would do _anything_ to make it go away.

 

They’re gonna miss Dahlia. Immensely.

 

It had to be done, they told themself. They told it to themself over and over again, to the point where the words sounded like gibberish.

 

 

 

_It had to be done._

 

 

 

 

 

_It had to be done._

 

 

 

 

 

_It had to be **done.**_

 

 

 

 

**_It had to be-_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Focus_. They were here and they had a job to do.

 

...

 

 

Mavis raised their arms, and the matter and space around them rippled like a pond.

 

The body across from them was frozen but very much alive- Mavis could see the way its eyes wavered and twitched.

 

God, they hated the creature in front of them. _Immensely._ The creature that caused so much pain. So much pain to so many people who never got any sort of reprieve from their pain, from their families pain, from-

 

All good things must come to an end. Mavis doesn't consider themself to be good, but the being across from them? It deserves to be killed, a thousand times over. To be wiped from every universe. From existence. Mavis thinks this will have to do, though.

 

They raised their arms, and with a mental yank, the endless space around them started to enclose on their exact point.

 

Mavis closed their eyes.

 

A feeling of tightness surrounded them.

 

With a small flash, Mavis knew that they wouldn’t have to worry about Dahlia getting hurt again. That they wouldn’t have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night, seeing their sweet, sweet adorable cotton, dead.

 

A deafening _pop_ resonated through the space - or lack thereof - around them.

 

 

At least Mavis knew that Dahlia would be safe.

 

  
  
They wouldn't let her be hurt again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c


End file.
